


Banished

by Shifters_Master2002



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BAMF Eren, Bad parent Grisha - Freeform, Banishment, Eren is slightly older, F/M, Grisha is alive, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi squad is alive!!!!, M/M, Marco is also alive, Protective Annie Leonhart, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sadly, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, When it comes to Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shifters_Master2002/pseuds/Shifters_Master2002
Summary: After the defeat of the Beast Titan, Eren is banished from the walls, and is forced to live the rest of his life out in a Titan infested world.Years pass, and the people who once betrayed him find themselves in need of his help.But why should Eren help the people who banished him?





	1. Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> New sorry I've been dying to write!! 
> 
> If you read my other story, I know I said I would be continuing it but I've really just lost all my inspiration. I'm really sorry for anyone waiting for an update.
> 
> This idea had been circling my mind for ages now, and I really hope you like it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens betrayal.

Levi couldn't hear anything but the roar of the Beast Titan. The furry beast stood tall, fists hovering infront of his face. Eren own Titan form copied, releasing an ear-splitting roar through serrated teeth.

The Raven stood atop of Wall Maria, his comrades surrounding him as they watched the Brawl. Erwin stood with his lover-Armin Artlert, while the shorter blonde leaned against his childhood friend- Mikasa. A solidler worth a thousand warriors, and also happened to be a distant cousin of his.

Not to mention she's his lovers adopted sister.

The 104th Trainee squad stood behind him as well, eyes wide and fearful for there friend.

Despite the instant growling from the two Titan Shifters, Levi's ears rung with silence. His piercing grey eyes watched as Eren dodged the first punch, and kneed his Step-Brother in the stomach. The beast roared, and clawed at Erens neck, making Levi flinch when he came near the spot where he  _knew_ his lover was.

Levi didn't even hear Hange screaming at Eren to win, or all of the other soilders who had joined her. He could make out faint noises, and figured they were telling him to go for the Nape. Levi didn't bother joining, It's not like Eren could hear him over the Beast Titans constant punches and growls.

The Raven flinched every time a fist hit his lovers form. Steam rose from both bodies as they continued to throw punches. Part of Levi hoped Eren would just use the same technique he had used against the armoured Titan on the Beast, but the height of his Step-Brothers Titan was an easy advantage over Eren. While his lover stood at 15meters, The Beast was a staggering 17meters.

It didn't really matter how skilled Eren was in Motai if he didn't have any leverage in height.

Another fist was thrown, and Eren went flying into Wall Maria. The ground shook beneath him, and Levi finally reacted, screaming at Eren to _Get Up!_

 

The Titans ears twitched at the sound of his lover, and determination burned in his eyes.

_He will win. He has to._

 

_For Levi._

Releasing a loud roar, Eren pushed himself off the wall and barrelled right into the Beast Titans stomach. The both fell hard, and Eren wasted no time pining him down with his legs. Leaning back, Eren used as much momentum as possible and dug his fist in the Titans face _hard._ He continued to punch him until he couldn't no-longer see where his fists were going due to the steam rising into his face.

His Step-Brother let out a weak noise, which was easily over powered by his own Titans scream.

Standing up, He lifted the other by his neck, staring at him with blazing eyes.

**I....will......KILL YOU!**

 

Faster then the eye could see, the Beast Titans nape was torn from his body, and Zeke Yeager plummeted from its body. Unable to control himself, The Rouge Titan leaped forward, leaving his fallen enemy lifeless on the floor, and snapped his jaws shut around the shifters unconscious body.

Blood splattered through the air like Crimson petals, and as the Rouge Titan swallowed, tears streamed down Erens face as he though of his long dead Mother.

His Mother, who to, was killed in the same way he and just killed his Step-Brother.

 

_A monster, that's all you are. A disgrace to human kind._

 

 

The battle was over, and everyone who had been within listening distance was now frozen with shock.

"H-He spoke!". Hange stuttered after minutes of silence. 

Another voice, whom Levi recognised as Pixis, spoke up. "Indeed, but he also killed a valuable source of information, and an asset to humanity. A crime with a punishment of death"

 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. Where they blaming Eren for killing someone, who had been responsible for _hundreds_ of lives?! They wanted to _kill_  Humanity's last hope? A large hand landed on his shoulder, and Erwin sent him a knowing look.

Taking steady breaths, Levi used all of his will power to calm himself down. 

_Eren saved us. He saved humanity._

_How could they punish him?_

 

Levi had been wrong. He had been so _very_ wrong.

After the battle between the two Shifters, Eren had waited by the wall for someone to cut him out. Of course it had been Levi, and the Raven hasn't let go of the Brunette until the reached Sina, under the order of Pixis.

Eren had, literally, been ripped away from his grasp and thrown into a jail cell as soon as they stepped foot inside the wall. Levi had fought, injuring a few military police members in his attempt to retrieve Eren, but it had all been futile. Unfortunately for Levi, he had only realised that when he found himself in court, with Eren chained to a post for all judgemental eyes to see. 

It was ironic, as this had been the same scene as when the Survey Corps had won custody over Eren.

 

Just like last time, it didn't take long for the judge to come to a decision. They hadn't got much of a say in the decision, and Levi wanted nothing more than to murder the judge the moment those words fell from his lips.

 

"After learning of recent events, involving the Shifter: Eren Yeager, and discussing the matter with the King, we have come to a final decision."

 

Everyone in the Corps held their breath, and from the corner of his eye Levi could see Petra griping Oluo's arm tightly, and just behind them stood Armin and Mikasa, who were in the verge of tears. If it wasn't for all of the people in the room, Levi might of cried as well, but the Raven knew all to well he would be crying himself to sleep that night.

 

"Eren Yeager will be Banished from the Walls, and is Forbidden to return for as long as he shall live!"

 

Levi would have broken down the gate between him and the judge if it hadn't been for Hange and Erwin. The two held the fuming Raven back, while Mikasa and Armin fell into hysterics. The rest of the 104th Trainee squad fell into defending silence, and that echoing sound of the Gavel hitting wood would haunt Levi for weeks to come.

 

 

That exact same day, Levi found himself back at the gate of Wall Maria, with Eren smiling down at him sadly. 

Thankfully, the Judge found it somewhere in his lifeless heart to leave Eren's banishment to Erwin, allowing the brunette to spend his last moments in the wall with loved ones.

Levi had a tight grip on his waist, and didn't look to be letting go any time soon. Mikasa and Armin had already said they're goodbyes with red-rimmed eyes, similar to most of the 104th trainees.

Levi's own squad were just as depressed. The brunette had really changed there leader in the short time he had been with them, and no one really knew what to expect of Levi's behaviour once Eren left. Once Erwin and Hange said there own farewells, they left the two alone.

 

Eren ran his hand through Levi's silky hair, revelling in what might be his last time touching his Lover. His free hand sat in the curve of the Ravens waist, keeping there bodies close together. Fingers fiddled with the back of shirt as Levi's breath fanned over his collar bone. "What If I come with you."

Eren didn't react at first, only halting his current movements and adjusting the two so he could look down at his beloved. "You know I can't let you do that Levi. I don't care how strong you are, you won't last a week out there."

Levi's grip tightened. "And you will?". Eren sighed. This really wasn't how he wanted to part with Levi. "With my Titan form? Yes." Crystal tears ran down the corporals pale cheeks, curving along his jaw and landing on the brunettes shirt. 

"Please don't leave me."

Alrhough his lovers face was hidden against his chest, Eren stilled looked down at him. In the past month he had been with Levi, he had never seen him this..... _vulnerable._ It really didn't suit Levi. He was normally so strong. Eren knew all to well Levi wasn't good at expressing his emotions, and usually became flustered whenever he did, so Eren didn't question Levi's feelings.

"I love you." Levi flinched. The last person who had said those words to him, was his Mothers, when he was 9. He had almost forgotten those words even existed until he meet Eren, but even then he was always to scared to say it. He still was, but not for the same reasons. He knew, that this was Goodbye. If he said it back, Eren would leave and he would never see him again. 

"Please.. _Please_ don't leave." Eren just smiled, and release his hold on Levi. The Raven felt the sudden loss of warmth, and tightened his own grip. "Please.. Please please don't leave!" He was screaming into Erens chest now, tears running down his face. Eventually, Eren managed to free himself from Leves grip, and tilted the Ravens face to expose his blurry eyes.

 

With a warm, teary smile, Eren saddled up the awaiting horse, and stared at Levi for the last time. "I love you."

And he was gone, galloping through the gate and into the outside world, where he would surely perish. It could be from being eaten by a Titan, or maybe he would tire himself out from using his form to much. Perhaps he would starve, or die from dehydration. The coldness might get him, and hypothermia might kill him. There were so many ways Eren could die out there, but Levi thought there was nothing more painful then what he was feeling in that moment, watching as his other half disappeared from sight for the last time.

The fear of Eren leaving him vanished, and Levi spoke those words for the first time in 17 years.

 

"I love you to."

 


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this cause I could.
> 
> Hope you like it!

~~3 Weeks Later~~

 

The weeks went by to fast for Levi's liking. Everyday was more painful than the last, and Levi could feel the denial of Eren inevitable death bubbling up his throat.

The morning were the same. The constant loss of warmth in the left side of his bed, the sudden emptiness of his room and the painful silence that greeted him every time he entered. There was always that empty seat at the table every meal that nobody dared to sit on.

The change was more noticeable than anyone had imagined. Mikasa became closed off, spending all her time out in the training field. She never spoke to anyone but Armin, whom had fallen into a state that could be classified as depression. Erwin was doing his best to lift the blonde spirits, but it's hard when you yourself miss the same person. Hange was reasonably more quite than normal. She was soft with her tone, and never brought up Titans unless it was necessary. The change was abnormal, heck, even _Jean_ missed Eren.

He had no one to bicker with that wouldn't give up as soon as the argument started. There was no one to make fun of that wouldn't react in a way that would make Jeans insides burn with competitiveness. Although he had hated it, there was no one to bring up the whole 'Horse-Face' remark. 

The impact on Jean had affected Marco as well, while the soilder was usually full of smiles and laughs, the sudden disappearance of the brunette left his mood damp. Eren was one of the few people he could have a real conversation with. His passion to gain freedom from the walls was something that Marco could easily relate to.

There was a large, empty crater in the 104th squad. No one mentioned him, despite the lingering silence that begged his name to be spoken. They figured it was best to forget about the brunette, no matter how close they had grown to him.

Petra and the rest of the Levi Squad had taken the loss hard. The new dent in the group left an unfixable hole that had them all in a state of constant feeling of dejection. Eld and Gunther were silent as usual, only speaking when spoken to and following orders. Oluo wasn't his usual bragging self, and while he was always striving to be like his leader, Oluo didn't seem to have any goals to reach for. Petra was in hysterics for days after it happened. Her and Eren had grown close in the time he had been under their protection, and the female felt the loss of the brunette in the castle. There was no cheery 'Good Morning!', whenever he entered the kitchen, or a kind 'Would you like some help Miss Ral?'. She had always insisted that he call her Petra, but Eren was far to polite for that.

Levi took it the hardest. The usual clean-freak had lost intrest in daily chores, and the dust building up in the castle was noticeable, as most were use to it being spotless. He barely feed himself, and Petra found herself force feeding him some nights. He refused to drink tea made by anyone but himself-which he didn't even drink most nights-as Eren's tea had always been better than most. The Ravens clothes were wrinkled, but he never bothered fixing himself up. Who did he have to impress?

The major change had been in his attitude though. Levi was commonly known for speaking little to no-words, but nowadays it was rare to get more than 2 words out of him. It was usually just a passive hum or a casual 'Yup'.

His skills had dulled, and he found himself missing training more and more, until he was no longer allowed to leave for expeditions, unless he 'fixed himself up.'

As if.

Levi couldn't look Pixis in the eye anymore. Levi was sure if it hadn't been for the bald man, Eren would still be standing next to him this day. His beautiful turquoise coloured eyes would be gleaming with happiness as he spoke to the corporal, coaxing out a sliver of smile.

 

It kept Levi up at night. He constantly wondered what had happened to Eren. Was he dead? Or maybe he was alive, and fighting for survival in the cruel reality of life. Maybe he had taken cover inside the protection of his Titan form until he became to tired to function. 

Aside from these thoughts, any sleep Leci did manage to reach were filled with flashes of the soilder. From his peircing eyes to his angelic voice Levi had come to love. He remembered all of Erens little habits. Like how he bit his bottom lip whenever he lied, or pressed his ear to Levi's chest when he woke from a nightmare. Levi had loved it when Eren subconsciously moved closer to Levi whenever he felt threatened, or when someone was threatening Levi. He could never figure out whether it was out of insecurity of sheer love for the Raven, but Levi revelled in it anyway.

 

But Levi missed Eren, despite the constant Denial of his lovers disappearance, he missed him so much he acted as if the Brunette was simply 'Out of Town'. 

 

 

After 4 months, it became clear the Brunette was gone. That a large part of Levi's life had left like everything else.

He could feel himself forgetting. He could no longer remember the feeling of Erens hair, or the texture of skin. He couldn't picture the exact colour of Erens beautifully unique eyes, and it _hurt._ He didn't want to forget the his lover, no matter how many times someone told him it would be better for hit health.

Eren would always be his other half, even if his other half was millions of miles away.

 

~~ 11 Months Later~~

 

It was December now, and Levi was dreading the day his birthday fell upon. It was only weeks earlier that Levi realised he never got to celebrate a birthday with Eren. It had all become much more depressing after he had realised.

Eren had been banished a week before his 23rd birthday. The Raven was hoping no one would remember his birthday, but knowing Hange, Levi doubted it.

 

As months passed, everyone started to recover. Mikasa reconnected with her friends, and Armin became his usual, curious self. Hange continued with her Titan experiments, and the trainees had moved on. Awhile keeping Eren in the back of minds. Everyone was and had healed from the loss.

 

Everyone except Levi.

Although the pain had softened, any mention of his beloved sent Levi's heart plummeting.

 

 

"Expedition day!" Hange burst into the meeting room, where Erwin, Mike and Levi all sat. 

She bubbled with pure excitement as she sat down, excitement that Levi simply couldn't understand. "This'll be our first one in 6 months!". By that, she meant Levi's. This'll be Levi's first Expidition in 6 months. Despite the contrast emptiness in his heart, Levi had returned to some akin to his 'normal' self, and was therefore allowed to join expeditions once more.

Mikasa had been dragging him to the training field everyday for the past 2 months until she could no longer surpass him. Although he would never admit it, the training had played a massive part in his recovery, all while pushing him and Mikasa closer. She was, after all, his only living relative.

After another hour, they were all galloping out of the gate that brought back painful memories, Levi forced himself to push away.

 

The Raven knew he would always love Eren, but he simply couldn't let the brunette keep weighing down his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is kinda just a short chapter filler before a huge time skip. I wanted to add this so the story line didn't move to fast, but I hope you guys enjoyed it in anyway.
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda suck at summaries but It's better than nothing.  
> Thx to the people who have already commented on my story, it really means the world to me!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!

~~2 Years & 8 Months Later~~

They had messed up. _Bad_  
Like, really bad.

Alas, it had taken two years for the King to realise this, and it was far beyond 'To Late'.

Everything had gone to shit, in Levi's opinion, and the Raven all but wanted to strangle the Lord when he had gathered all the higher ups, including himself. The meeting had been long, and the present Corpse members were fuming the whole way through.  
Of course, the King had admitted his 'mistake' in the banishment of his lover, Eren Yeager, when he found himself in need of the brunette. Although it wasn't really the shittiest excuse to have the shifter return, Levi could help but think it himself:  
_Coudlnt you have realised this any sooner?_  
_Just because he defeated the Beast Titan, doesn't mean humanity is suddenly safe._  
All things he has wanted and been refrained from saying at the scentencing. 

Your probably really confused right now. What could have been so _Shitty_ , that it made the King apologise for his mistakes. A rare action for someone as conceited as their ruler. Let me explain, right from the beginning.

 

~~27 Hours Earlier~~

 

Levi woke as he normally did. Miserable.  
The morinings were always the same. Petra would bring him Tea while Gunther made breakfast with Eld. Oluo didnt shut up until food was set infront of him, chattering away until Hange came, easily overruling him with her own blabber. Erwin was silent as usual, casually leaning down to whisper into Artlerts ear. His cousin always sat to his left, thankfully, between himself and Hange. Unlike himself, Mikasa didn't snap at the scientest, no matter her long she went on for.

After that, Levi went on to training the cadets, followed by a much needed clean up of the castle.

He was out on the training ground with Miaksa when it happened. A deafening roar and the familiar rumble beneath him.  
He hadn't wasted anytime in getting to Wall Maria, only to find Erin and the rest of the troops had bet him to it. "What's all the fuss about?" He asked nonchalantly, stepping up from behind the commander.  
"Titan raid-"

"The usual?" The Raven cut off. He was to tired for this shit.  
A shake of the head had his interests perked. Leaning over the edge, the Raven was shocked to find, possibly, hundreds of Titans banging against Wall Maria mindlessly. Usually This wasn't much of a surprise, but their strikes where precise, and all in sync.  
"What're they doin?". He kept his calm demeanour, pushing himself back to stand straight. 

Hange immediate jumped to conclusions, scrubbing notes faster than she spoke. Mike tried to slow her down, but once the brunette was hooked on the subject of Titans, there was no getting her down.  
They were all to preoccupied with watching the Titans bellow them, they hadn't even noticed the one that was barreling towards them.  
"Look out!" Someone had shouted a millisecond to late, and suddenly Levi was falling. Wires flashes from either side of him as Mikasa and Erwin fell after him in unison. Twisting himself around, the Ravens own 3DMG gear shot wires out, latching onto an expanse of the wall.  
Running along the wall with his gear supporting him, Levi took the time to see what had caused this all.

_A shifter, of course._  
It was easy to tell really. With an abnormal height of 14meters, and the intelligent gleam shining in its eyes, it couldn't be anything other than a shifter. 

Oh, and it was female.

Long brown hair stuck to its face, hiding pointed teeth and onyx coloured eyes.  
Unlike the Female Titan, it was covered in pale skin and tattoo-like markings. Black script ran up its spine and around it torso. A clear giveaway that this was no normal Titan. He didn't recognise the writing, but figured it was a sign of power.  
A hand struck the wall, fingers digging into the stone as the Titan swung its hand across Maria. It left thick lines in the material, causing the wall to tremble.  
Swinging down, Levi curved around the shifters head, drawing his swords in preperation of an attack. The Titan seems to notice the being behind her, and immediately slammed a hand down in her neck, as if aiming to kill a fly.

He could faintly hear Erwin yelling at him to retreat to the Wall, and under the circumstances, Levi didn't have it in him to argue. Blood was already splattered along the stone of fallen soilders that had fought the 14meter, who was still striking Maria.

As soon as he landed next to Erwin, the commander was spitting orders.  
"Ready the cannons! Aim for the female!"

 

Fire was _everywhere_ by the time reinforcements had arrived, and Wall Maria was trembling. Dents and cracks ran up the concrete expanse, and Leve could atleast be thankful they hadn't attack a gate.  
Pixis was gathered along the edge with Erwin and a few others Levi didn't know, hopefully, discussing tactics.

It didn't really matter in the end though.

Only minutes after Pixis had arrived, the female backed off. Sadly, it wasn't as simple as the shifter giving up, no, she was _told_ to. A loud, echoing roar had erupted from the Forrest, immediately pulling the female,Es attention away from the wall, and had her running out of sight. Her followers trailed after her, having lost interest in the wall.  
It was off, and unexplainable, but Levi knew he had heard the roar before.

It sent nostalgia down his spine and nearly urged him to smile. But no, it couldn't be.  
Despite the constant denial he had felt for so long, he had accepted his lover fate, and had learned not to get his hopes up.

And yet, he couldn't help it. It was so, painfully familiar, Levi didn't want to believe it was just another Titan in need.  
It still didn't matter though.

 

So here they were, huddled up in Wall Cina with the King stood at the head of the table.  
He spoke slowly, and carefully, while Levi only picked up a few words a peiced them together. "-need to search for the shifter".

....what?  
 _Are they.....Are they serious?_

"I, King Fritz is the Great Wall of Humanity, nearby lift!-Eren Yeagers Banishment!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the plot is moving to fast, I'm kinda impatient.
> 
> Again, this is kinda short and a bit of a filler chapter, but things will be getting more interesting soon!  
> (Also, if anyone is confused, the Survey Corps have re-taken wall Maria. So there aren't any Titans inside the walls.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really crappy ending. I didn't t really mean to make it that cheeses but it kinda happened. I really hope you guys like it, and please bookmark it of you did. I'll try update weekly, but no promises!  
> (P.S. Levi is 26 in this chapter and Eren is 22.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
